


More Than Once

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't own H50 or either of the characters in this story; if I made money I'd be a lot more prolific.<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve and Chin are glad they finally connected.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).



> Written as a reward for [](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/profile)[**thtwzjustadream**](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/), who wrote for this weekend's challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**. Her prompt was _Steve/Chin - post-coital in bed and checking in on each other_.

Steve let out a long, low breath, and turned to check on Chin.

Chin lay flat on his back, eyes closed; his chest rising and falling a little faster than normal. There was a wide grin on his face.

At the sight, Steve's smile broke free. He rose up onto his side, propping his head on one hand as his gaze caressed the caramel-colored skin he'd enjoyed kissing and licking just minutes earlier.

At the motion, Chin's eyes opened and his grin turned more personal. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. You good?"

"Couldn't be better." Chin reached a hand to meet Steve's free one, watching as their fingers intertwined.

"We should have done this a long time ago."

"Don't think your father would have approved the first time I thought of it."

Steve snorted lightly and looked away. "I was just a kid. Didn't think you'd give me a second glance."

Chin pushed Steve onto his back and offered a lingering kiss; not quite enough to stir Steve up again, but enough for him to realize the truth of Chin's words.

"I definitely looked more than once."

Steve kissed Chin again. "I'm glad you did more than look this time."

"Me too."


End file.
